darksoulsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
Ability Scores Each character has six ability scores that represent his character's most basic attributes. They are his raw talent and prowess. While a character rarely rolls a check using just an ability score, these scores, and the modifiers they create, affect nearly every aspect of a character's skills and abilities. Abilities can be upgraded every level with the use of souls. Every time you level up, you are awarded 6 points which goes to any six of these abilities; Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma. *The max Soul Level is 40 at this time. *The maximum amount of points awarded is up to 210 (starting at level 5) & 228 (starting at level 2). Strength Strength measures muscle and physical power. Its required to wield heavy, powerful weapons. This ability is important to physical weapon users such as the Warrior, Knight and Bandit. A high strength will allow a player to climb and swim more efficiently. It will also allow a player to easily break doors and objects. It will also let a player have a higher success rate in kicking someone or something off anything. *Strength Checks are used for climbing, swimming, breaking objects, and kicking. This chart represents a players Str Check Roll. Player uses a 1d20, and adds the modifier if the str level is within range. Dexterity Dexterity measures agility, reflexes and balance. Its required to wield weapons requiring finesse. This ability is important to physical and range weapon users such as the Dualsman and Hunter. A high dexterity will allow a player to do tricky things more efficiently, such as disarming traps or picking locks. A high dexterity also allows a player to evade more efficently. *Dexterity Checks are used for evasion. This chart represents a players Dex Check Roll. Player uses a 1d20, and adds the modifier if the dex level is within range. Constitution Constitution measures your character's health. This is important for all classes. This ability is important to players who wish to tank. A high constitution will allow a player to tank damage and continuously attack. *Roll every specific Soul Level for bonus hp. The higher your constitution, the better chance for more health. Take what you roll and add it as pure perm HP. *'Every 2 points' spent into constituion is equal to +1 perm HP. This chart represents when the player reaches the specific soul level, he has a chance to roll for bonus perm hp. If the constitution requirements are met the player can roll (if appropriate) two, or three times and take the better of the two or three. Intelligence Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. Its required to cast spells and sorceries. This ability is important to magical users such as the Sorcerer and Pyromancer. A high Intelligence will allow a player to carry more spells. In addition, having a higher intelligence will allow you to outsmart people dumber than you. *Intelligence Checks are used for outsmarting people dumber than you, and to haggle prices down or up (if you roll too high, its possible to anger those dumber than you). *'Every 3 points' spent into Intelligence will allow an additional spell. This chart represents a players Int Check Roll. Player uses a 1d20, and adds the modifier if the int level is within range. Wisdom Wisdom describes a character's willpower, common sense, and intuition. Its required to cast miracles and other spells. This ability is important to magical and healer users such as the Sorcerer, Pyromancer and specifically the Cleric. A high Wisdom will allow a player to have more spell usage. In addition, having a higher wisdom will give you a bonus to your will saving throw. *Wisdom Checks are used for checking a player/enemy/object's current status. *'Every 3 points' spent into Wisdom will allow an additional spell use. This chart represents a players Wis Check Roll. Player uses a 1d20, and adds the modifier if the Wis level is within range. Charisma Charisma measures a character's personality, ability to lead, apperance, and natural resistance. This ability is important to spend points in to keep your resistance up againts status effects such as poision, bleed, and much more. A high Charisma will allow a player to be more resistant to effects, and will bring up more possible dialogue from npcs. *Charisma Checks are used to get more information out of npcs. *Roll every specific Soul Level for bonus resistance to a status effect. The higher your Charisma, the better chance for a higher resistance. This chart represents a players Cha Check Roll. Player uses a 1d20, and adds the modifier if the Cha level is within range. This chart represents when the player reaches the specific soul level, he has a chance to roll for bonus perm resistance to players choice of status effect. If the charisma requirements are met the player can roll (if appropriate) two, or three times and take the better of the two or three.